The experiments proposed here are aimed at: 1) defining the role played by ribosomal proteins in the synthesis and maturation of rRNA in normal human lymphocytes and 2) determining whether the synthesis or utilization of ribosomal proteins is effective in lymphocytes from patients with chronic lymphocytic leukemia. The initial experiments will be concerned with an accurate determination of alpha (the rate of synthesis of ribosomal protein/the total rate of protein synthesis) after phytohemagglutinin stimulation of normal and leukemic lymphocytes. Subsequent experiments will be directed towards an understanding of the mechanism whereby the synthesis of ribosomal proteins is controlled in normal cells and how that control mechanism is altered in the leukemic cells. It is hoped that these experiments will contribute to the basic understanding of the metabolic defects associated with chronic lymphocytic leukemia and will provide a basis for future therapeutic approaches.